Fais moi peur!
by HiHimitsuChibiHana
Summary: [D'espairsRay] Je suis avec Lui, rien ne peut nous arriver... Je t'aime mon chéri... Fais moi peur!


Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre : _Fais moi peur !_

Bases : D'espairsRay

Pairing : TsukasaxHizumi

Genre : Death Yaoi

Disclaimeur : Tsukasa appartient à Hizumi qui appartient à Tsukasa… Je crois que c'est clair donc je n'irais pas plus loin

Mot de l'auteuse : Une très courte fanfic inspirée en partie de faits réels, je l'ai écrit pour ainsi soulager mes propres pleurs… Ceci dit, pour moi par contre, ça a bien fini…

WARNING : cette fanfic contient un passage lemon, susceptible de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes… Mais si vous aimez le citron, jetez vous dessus

_**Fais Moi Peur !**_

Nous sommes tous les quatre regroupés autours d'une petite table, on mange, on rie, on boit… Ta main qui attrape la mienne, tes lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes. On fête ainsi notre dixième année de vie commune, toi que j'aime…mon amour.

Toi, tu es absent, tu part ne fois de plus dans tes rêveries, mais tes caresses suffisent à répondre de ta présence.

Ta main blanche se relâche, tes yeux maquillés se ferment… ton teint si pâle est soudain devenu rouge. Tu menace de t'effondrer, on se précipite vers toi…on te relève, tu ne peux plus bouger. On t'étend alors sur le lit le plus proche. Tu te lèves et dans un effort, tu te précipites vers les toilettes, avant qu'on ne te ramène.

J'éponge ton front, tu n'es plus capable d'aucun mouvement. Ta respiration est si forte, si irrégulière…Quelques fois, des mots s'échappent d'entre tes lèvres…mon nom y est sans cesse suspendu, avant de se perdre dans les airs…

_HizumiHizumiHizumi_

Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai ressentis à ce moment là. Mais tout ce que je rappelle, c'est que j'ai eus bien plu que peur. Après tout, plusieurs année on passée depuis ce jour où on s'est aimés…

Cela fait tellement peur, de voir celui que l'on chérit perdre le contrôle de soi, alors que l'on est même pas capable de lui venir en aide.

Tu ouvres finalement les yeux, retire la serviette qui rafraîchissait ton front ruisselant de larmes… ta main capture doucement la mienne.

-Mon chéri ?

-Tout, tout va bien…Ne pleurs plus…

-Demo…Koibito…

-Je vais mieux, ce n'était pas grand-chose mon bébé… J'ai, j'ai juste du boire un coup de trop…

Trop boire…c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas compté combien de verre d'alcool tu as vidé… Toi qui, avec les années, tien de moins en moins ce genre de boissons.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de boire autant ? Tu sais très bien qu'avec tes médicaments et calmants… Et tu as accumulé beaucoup de fatigue ces derniers temps… Le médecin t'avait pourtant demandé de te reposer…

-… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que…Dix ans, ce n'est pas rien…

-Ce n'est rien à côté de ta santé !

J'ai crié… excuses moi. Je m'assoie à côté de toi et me penche pour attraper ta bouche ; Une fois… une autre fois… encore une fois… Je prends ta tête et la colle contre mon cœur

-Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille… Je t'aime tellement

-…moi aussi je t'aime… Ai no…

Tu passes tes mains sur ma nuque et m'invite à me déshabiller pour me glisser près de toi. Je ferme les yeux, laisse tes lèvres me vole ce baiser qui tentait de s'enfuir… Tu m'enlaces… Nous nous endormons.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Tes bras autours de ma taille tremblent encore. Tes cauchemars te reprennent, tu n'arrives plus à dormir tu ne veux plu dormir… et ce n'est pas la première fois. Ca a toujours été comme ça… Depuis cette nuit où je t'ai fait peur.

Mais depuis quelques mois, c'est Toi quoi m'effraies. Tes crises d'angoisse… ces mauvais rêves qui te réveillent la nuit, avec mon corps, mes bras et mes seuls mots pour te rassurer, pour calmer tes pleurs… avant que tu n'engloutisses un grand nombre de cachet, dont je ne connaît même pas l'usage.

Combien de fois ai-je crains que ton souffle s'évanouisse dans mes bras ? Combien de fois ai-je crains que tu ne reviennes pas de ton sommeil ?

Beaucoup trop à mon goût… je t'aime.

Car tellement de fois tu as clos tes yeux de velours, sans rien dire, et t'es laissé emporter par le malaise et la douleur. Toutes ces fois où j'ai, impatient de te voir ouvrir les yeux, attendu dans la crainte de ne jamais te voir te réveilller.

_**oOoOoOo**_

-Koibito ?

-… …Mon amour. IL faut que l'on parle.

Tu t'assoies face à moi et me prend la main, avant de me baiser les doigts.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour tes angoisses mon cœur…. Pour tous ces malaises que tu fais. Ce, ça ne peut plus durer…

-… … … Je ne sais plus quoi faire. … Comme mes médicaments ne me font rien, j'en prend un peut plus. Et c'est un peu plus à chaque fois…

-Un peu plus, c'est trop mon ange. Il ne, il ne faut pas… Comme ça, tu te fais encore plus mal.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. On, tu vas retourner voir le psychologue, et tu vas tout lui dire…

-Mais ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai besoin…

Tu me regardes, tu pleures… Tu scelles ce baiser qui était imprimé depuis longtemps sur ma bouche. Tu enlaces nos langues… Et me susurres de doux mots à l'oreille… des mots qui me font trembler. Tu sais… Tu sais toujours te faire désirer. Tu as toujours su enflammer on cœur.

-Onegai… onegai Koibito !

Je le tien, je le tiens fort, entre mes mains, l'objet de nos désirs… Sous tes yeux brillants de désir, je la caresse lentement de mes mains habiles, la Reine de ton corps, la Reine de ton cœur, dont je connais tous les points faibles.

Je l'embrasse… tu noues tes doigts aux cheveux qui cachent ma nuque, tu soupires… Je la regarde ; elle est si belle, si fière, si droite… Avec cette jolie perle de lait qui couronne sa tête. Je ma fais alors voleur et aspire le doux liquide, qui coule lentement dans ma gorge. Tout doucement, je la laisse s'introduire dans ma bouche, ma langue caressant ses courbes sensuelles… Tu pousses un soupire rauque, et en demande plus. Mes mains s'emparent alors de ces précieux bijoux qu'elle garde à ses pieds. Es doigts les taquinent, les grattent, avant que, déposés au creux de ma mains, ils ne roulent tour a tour dans ma paume.

Tu me tires, tu m'arraches les cheveux, faisant des nœuds avec tes doigts… Excité, je les masses, je les écrase, continuant mes allées et venues le long de ce muscle agité, secoué de plaisir… Lentement, j'aspire, j'avale ce liquide voluptueux comme ta bénédiction, que tu m'as pourtant déjà donné.

Alors elle se montre enfin… La Reine de mon corps…

Je suis assis, adossé contre le mur de la chambre, mes bras enroulés autours de ton bassin pour pouvoir de garder attaché à moi. Tu hurles, tu souris… A chaque coup de rein que je donne, aussi violent soit-il, je découvre en toi une nouvelle parcelle de cette antre inconnue.

Toi, une jambe de chaque côté de mes cuisses, ton corps cassé en deux par le plaisir, ton bassin attaché à mon pieu de chaire… Tu es si beau, tu soupires, tu respires bruyamment…

Je plie à mon tour mon corps contre le tien, lèche doucement ta colonne vertébrale, caresse tes perles de chaire brune… Tu souffles longuement.

J'accentue alors mes coups de rein alors que toi, sensuellement, tu pousses tes fesses contre mon pubis… Cette union est si sensuelle, si profonde… Oui….

A plusieurs reprises, tu donnes de violents à-coups contre mon ventre, afin que je m'immerge totalement dans ton océan de plaisirs… J'épouse complètement la forme de ton corps, passe cet anneau à mon doigt, et, en secret…

Alors tu cries ! Alors je pleure !

Tu adoptes une dernière fois sa forme… Je nourris ton corps, ton âme, ton cœur de ce fluide laiteux…

Je t'aime ! C'est tellement bon !

Rien n'est plus extraordinaire, rien n'est plus agréable, rien n'est plus merveilleux que de partager son corps, son cœur, son âme et ses sentiments avec l'être qu'on aime le plus au monde…

Puis ton corps bascule en avant, je sens que tu t'en vas…alors je t'attrape et t'allonge sur le lit, à côté de moi, pour embrasser les moindres parties pleurantes de ton corps.

-Pardon mon amour… Je t'ai épuisé… ?

Tu ne réponds pas…

-Mon bébé ??

Tu ne trembles même pas…

Je te relève, griffant tes côtes, et te gifle…

Non, tu ne te réveilles pas…

Non, tu ne bouges plus…

Je me penche…

Tu ne respires plus

J'écoute ton cœur…

-Non… Non ! Je t'en prie non !

Pourquoi ne bat-il plus ? Pourquoi tu ne vis plus ?

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre en voyant ton corps inanimé dans mes bras… Je le porte contre moi, comme une peluche, et le câline, le cajole, le câline, le cajole…Te câline, te cajole…

Parce que tu m'as tant de fois inquiété… je pensais qu'il ne pouvait plus rien t'arriver…

Alors à ce moment, je ne souhaite qu'une chose… C'est mon seul souhait auprès des Dieux…

_Tsukasa…_

_S'il te plait…_

_FAIS MOI PEUR !_

_**OWARI**_


End file.
